The Book Of Witch
by Pucoled-kun
Summary: Mendapatkan buku yang berisi mantra ? Woahh , menyenangkan , kita bisa membalas dendam dan mengerjai orang yang menyakiti kita, begitulah yang dilakukan Sakura , ia mendapatkan buku itu ! / Bad Summary
1. Begin?

"Saki~ pinjam handphonemu?" Karin- gadis berambut merah menggunakan nada memelasnya, Sakura tersenyum kecut lalu mengambil handphonenya yang berada di dalam saku. "Ini, berikan aku handphonemu juga" ucap Sakura dengan nada memerintah yang mau tak mau dituruti Karin.

"Ha'i, ada di laci mejaku" Karin berucap malas, tangannya dengan segera merebut benda yang diinginkannya dari Sakura.

* * *

 **The Book Of Witch**  
 **Rating: M**

 **[EDITED]**  
 **Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje,etc.**

 **Happy Reading ! (^w^)/**

* * *

Sakura memutar video kesukaannya di handphone karin, drama yang belum sempat ditontonnya menjadi tujuan saat meminjam handphonenya Karin. Terlalu menghayati moment antara peran wanita dan pria membuat dirinya lupa waktu kalau ia sudah menonton kurang lebih 2 jam. Yah, jam kosong membuatnya terlena.

Mengucek mata, lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan merengggangkan tubuh kakunya. Bersiap untuk mengembalikan handphone Karin yang ternyata si empunya sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di dalam kelas. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, dalam benaknya ia akan mengembalikannya saat bertemu dengan gadis merah itu.

Matanya menangkap ramainya meja Shion layaknya semut mengerubungi makanan manis. Rasa penasaran hadir, dengan semangat ia pergi bergegas ke tempat itu. "Wah, ada apa?" gadis gulali itu bertanya, membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi senyap.

"Kau bertanya? Yang benar saja" Shion berucap dengan nada angkuhnya, matanya menatap tajam ke dalam emerald Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan polos. "Aku kan bertanya" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, secepat kilat ia menerobos kerumunan orang orang itu yang anehnya mereka memberi jalan dengan sukarela.

Objek yang menjadi topik adalah handphone Sakura sendiri, gadis itu berdecak antara kagum dan heran. "Sakura, kau sering menonton ini?" Kiba, si badung bertanya dengan raut tidak yakin. Sakura terdiam sejenak, memikirkan arti dari pertanyaan Kiba. Tak berapa lama ia mengangguk yakin berulang kali, membuat kelas kembali ramai dengan bisikan antar sesama wanita dan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dicerna Sakura.

Tapi tunggu, bukannya Video dikunci dengan kata sandi? Sakura berpikir keras, ia mengetuk ngetukan jarinya di atas meja. Oh, tentu saja dikunci karena di dalamnya terdapat film dewasa.

Hah! Film dewasa, apa itu yang mereka maksudkan? Sakura mengangguk paham.

Tunggu, film dewasa.

What The-

Jantung berdentum tak karuan, ia mengambil begitu saja handphonenya yang berada di tangan Kiba. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, semua murid menatapnya dengan pandangan hina ada juga yang mengolok dirinya dengan kejam. Sakura memunndurkan langkahnya, ia berlari keluar kelas dengan bantingan pintu yang keras.

Tujuannya saat ini atap sekolah, tempat aman dan rahasia yang menjadi markas dirinya dikala sedang bosan maupun sedih. Sakura membuka pintu, lalu berlari di perbatasan atap sekolah. Saat ini suasana hatinya aneh, antara sedih atau marah dan bisa juga malu. Jadi, gadis merah muda itu berteriak dengan kencang untuk memusnahkan perasaan menyebalkan ini.

"Bodoh!" Teriakan lantang dari Sakura sedikit mampu memperbaiki hatinya, ia terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya ia tutup dengan kedua tangan, badannya bergetar tak karuan.

Haruno Sakura, Siswi dari A MIRAI HS yang terkenal dengan sekolah elitnya dan terpandangnya dikalangan masyarakat. Murid dari sekolah ini rata rata berasal dari keluarga pejabat atau semacamnya, kelas sekolahnya terbagi dua yakni High Class dan Low Class atau biasa dipanggil HC dan LD. Sebenarnya, tidak ada pembagian kelas semacam itu tapi layaknya peraturan tak tertulis yang wajib dipatuhi semua siswa tanpa kepedulian guru.

Gadis ini tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, orang tuanya telah meninggal karena umumnya, Orang tua Sakura telah mewariskan harta dan perusahaan mereka terhadap anak anak yang mereka miliki. Keluarga Haruno? Semua orang mengenali mereka dalam perusahaan di berbagai bidang yang mendunia, bersaingan dengan perusahaa lainnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Tentu saja hal itu dilakoni di berbagai perusahaan.

Tidak terasa suasana menunjukkan sore, dengan cepat sakura turun dan pulang dari sekolah menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Sakura memencet tombol 10 pada lift, pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan seketika buyar karena pintu yang tadinya hendak menutup kembali terbuka diakibatkan ganjalan dari tangan seseorang.

Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda yang sialnya luar biasa tampan bak dewa yunani. Sakura tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini di sebelumnya, rata rata penghuni apartemen ini ibu tua dan paman yang kerap saling sapa jika berjumpa. Mungkin penghuni baru, pikir Sakura.

Pemuda itu berdiri disampingnya, berdua dengan orang yang tak dikenal rasanya sungguh canggung. Ingin menyapa, tapi kembali mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat raut pemuda itu yang menyiratkan tak ingin diganggu.

Sakura membuka handphonenya, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana namun yang diperbuatnya justru malah menghancurkan suasana. Gadis itu tanpa sengaja membuka video hentai yang ada di handphonenya, akibat terburu burunya dalam bertindak ia jadi kehilangan keseimbangan yang membuat handphonenya hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak cekatan.  
"Sial " gumam sakura yang cukup didengar oleh pemuda disampingnya.

Volume suara tersebut cukup tinggi, terlebih suara desahan seorang wanita bergema di lift. Huh, sungguh memalukan. Dengan cepat sakura mematikan handphonenya, ia lirik pemuda disampingnya -

 _Datar_

"Maaf " ucap sakura, bersamaan permintaan maaf pintu lift terbuka.  
Dengan cepat sakura pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan seringai tampan yang melekat di wajahnya.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil, membuat nenek nenek yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya menatap aneh dengan tingkah si pria. Sakura berjalan dengan santai, sesekali ia menyenandungkan nada nada yang menjadi kesukannya dengan semangat.

Seakan mempunyai radar kewaspadaan, dirinya langsung menyentuh lehernya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Gadis itu menarik nafas perlahan lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan juga. Paling itu roh penasaran, sakura tertawa hambar dengan pemikiran absurdnya.

Terasa beribu tahun hanya untuk sampai ke ruangannya, gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ia merasakan pergerakan lamban dari arah belakang. Oke, Sakura kau bisa menendang itunya jika ia berniat macam macam atau kau bisa berteriak sekencang mungkin Sakura walau hasilnya kecil kemungkinan bisa selamat.

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

Sakura tidak tahan dengan ini semua, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya. Itu – itu – itu aish, kenapa harus pria itu yang mengikutinya. Gadis itu benar benar malu walau hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan si tampan yang baru saja mendengar des – des, aish. Sejenis itulah, Sakura tidak sanggup untuk berkata kata.

Uh – oh atau ia orang mesum yang suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, wah Sakura harus mengatasi pria tidak tau diri ini. Menguatkan tekad dan batin ia menarik nafas untuk mengatasi jantungnya yang berdetak dan tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku!?" teriak Sakura, sesungguhnya ini suatu keajaiban mendapati dirinya bisa seberani ini.

"Baka" Pria itu bergumam kecil, Sakura tersenyum sinis mendengar umpatan yang diberikan pria aneh ini untuk dirinya. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan nafas dari mulut itu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Hei! _P_ _ria_ _-Tidak-Tau-Diri!_ Jaga ucapanmu! Seenak rambutmu kau membilangku BAKA!" bantah Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap luap, hilang sudah rasa takutnya terhadap pria aneh ini.

Pria itu memutar bola matanya jengah, ia berjalan ke arah ruangan 305 tanpa membuka pintu, sepertinya ia masih ingin bersenang senang dengan gadis merah muda ini. Kedua mata emerald Sakura masih setia mengamati setiap pergerakan pria aneh itu. Ah, kamar itu bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Eh!?

"Diamlah _nona mesum_ , atau kau mau aku menekan bibirmu dengan bibirku agar kau diam?" Ucapnya tanpa beban, gadis gulali itu tertawa meremehkan lalu sedetik kemudian terdiam menatap pria di depannya. Wajah memerah menahan amarah, tangan mengepal siap meninju wajah jelek di hadapannya. Tidak berpendirian sekali dirimu, Sakura.

 _"Ha-ha, coba ulangi lagi" Sakura berkata dengan nada semanis mungkin, matanya menatap lucu terhadap mata onyx pria di depannya. Pria itu menyeringai, dengan pandangan tak kalah polos ia balas berkata "Kau mesum" yang dihadiahi pelototan tak terima dari Sakura._

Sakura menendang pintu yang ada dihadapan pemuda itu, dengan sekali hentakan pintu itu langsung terbuka, bodoh amat dengan tetangga, toh kamar ini ada diujung.

"Terimakasih bantuannya _nona mesum_ , aku kesusahan membuka pintu ini" Sakura menangkap adanya nada berlebihan dalam ucapannya kali ini.

Gadis itu benar benar tidak tahan, tanpa berpikir secara rasional ia mendorong pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamar pemuda itu sendiri, lalu sakura memojokkan pemuda itu dan memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, bukan nona mesum !" desis gadis gulali itu.

Tak berapa lama, keadaan berbalik. Pemuda itu mengubah posisi, Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap lekat bola mata emerald mempesona itu.

"Kalau begitu namaku Uchiha Sasuke" pria itu berucap tepat di telinga Sakura, berat dan manis membuat dirinya merinding seketika.

Sasuke membuat ruang jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura, walau hanya beberapa saat gadis itu sempat merasakan kosongnya kehangatan yang sempat menempel erat di dirinya.

Mereka berdua menegakkan tubuhnya, Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Siapa yang peduli dengan namamu" Sakura berucap, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malas.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum, dan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini? Mau mampir ke dalam?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada ramah yang dibuat buatkan.

"Aku mampir ke dalam? Tidak, terimakasih" Sakura mundur perlahan untuk keluar dari ruang pria itu, Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu membanting pintu di depan wajah Sakura.

"Hah! Lihat! Dia memang brengsek!" ucap gadis itu dengan kesal, ia menunjuk nunjuk pintu di depannya dengan kasar.

Sakura mendesah berat, ia berjalan cepat ke ruangannya. Membuka pintu dengan kunci, ia langsung masuk begitu saja dengan bantingan yang tak kalah kerasnya dari si pria aneh itu.

* * *

Pagi ini terlihat cerah bersinar, tidak seperti suasana hati gadis merah muda yang satu ini. Lihatlah dirinya, saat ini dia sedang malas malasan di kasurnya walau hari sudah menunjukkan jam 7 tepat yang berarti kurang lebih setengah jam lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Kamar itu terlihat gelap, hanya televisi sebagai sumber penerangannya saat ini. Beberapa siluet cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dikarenakan terhalangnya jalan cahaya oleh gorden besar itu, sedangkan gadis itu tengah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

Merasa bosan, ia membuang begitu saja selimut tebal yang tadinya menjadi sumber kehangatan dirinya. "Apa aku masuk sekolah saja?" Sakura bergumam sendiri, ia menggembungkan pipinya bingung.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap arah pigura foto keluarga miliknya, berbagai kenangan melintas cepat di pikirannya. Seperti mendapat kekuatan semangat, ia mengangguk yakin lalu bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu, ia pasti akan dikucilkan setelah ketahuan menonton hal tidak senonoh seperti itu. Ah, jika dia dikucilkan Sakura akan membalas mereka satu persatu dengan kejam. Dibukanya pintu kelas dengan perlahan, membuat semua murid yang berada di sana mengalihkan atensinya terhadap Sakura.

Semua orang er – semua laki laki memandangnya dengan sinis dan sebagian memandangnnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dibangku, ia mengambil bukunya lalu memakai headset agar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gosipan _tentang dirinya._

 _Yah, biarkan dirinya menyendiri untuk sementara waktu atau mungkin untuk selamanya._

 _OOO_

Tidak terasa bel pulang berbunyi, selama disekolah hari harinya hanya sendirian. Seperti dugaannya, makan sendirian tidak seperti dulu yang makan bersama dengan teman teman akrabnya. Sekarang, dia bisa tau sifat asli mereka. Bahkan Lee, teman paling akrabnya tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing, toh mereka akan dating jika sedang membutuhkan dirinya.

Ah, dirinya benar benar pusing. Sakura memukul mukul kepalanya berkali kali lalu menghela nafas dengan panjang.

Selama perjalan pulang kerumahnya Sakura hanya memandang lurus kedepan, tapi pikirannya pergi kemana dengan tatapan kosong sepanjang waktu.

Dia ingin melewati jalan yang sepi saja, rasa rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk berada di tengah keramaian. Sakura memutar haluan, dengan memasuki gang sempit yang berada di ujung jalan.

Seram, mencekam itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika berjalan di sana. Gadis itu benar benar bodoh, bagaimana jika ia diculik lalu organ tubuhnya dijual atau yang lebih mengerikan ia akan dimutilasi dan badannya dipotong potong dengan mengenaskan.

Berhenti di tengah jalan, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan sedikit memberi elusan kecil di lengannya. Tidak, tidak ada hal seperti itu jika ada ia akan melawan dengan brutal.

Sakura kembali berjalan, angin kecil menerpa tengkuknya membuat ia kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya dengan perlahan, yah lebih baik ia melewati jalan ramai saja.

BRUK

Sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Sakura meringis kesakitan, ia berpikir apa ini sebuah batu berat yang akan membuatnya pingsan. Gadis itu panik, ia menjerit dengan lengkingan memekik lalu terjatuh duduk dengan mata menutup.

Menarik nafas dengan dalam lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan itulah yang dilakukan gadis gulali itu, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat apa penyebab dirinya meringis kesakitan, dan itu -

 _Buku?_

Sakura mengambil buku itu, ia membukanya dengan hati hati bahasanya sungguh tidak dimengerti, ini lebih mirip seperti bahasa Yunani er- mungkin. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan matanya yang terus terusan melihat isi buku itu, ia mengucapkan sebuah kata yang cukup menarik.

 _Laviosa_

Seketika tubuhnya menghilang transparan, ia mengambil cermin dari tasnya dengan cepat dan mendapati dirinya benar benar menghilang. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sebagai tanda ia bingung, lalu ia menyeringai dengan penuh arti. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan hal hal menarik yang akan ia lakukan dengan si Uchiha aneh itu, yah lihat saja.

Sakura kembali mengucapkan mantra itu, namun nihil Sakura tidak kembali ke wujud aslinya.

Tarik nafas Sakura, konsentrasi , hembuskan nafas-

 _Laviosa_

Tubuhnya kembali, dia tidak transparan kembali.

 _Aneh, tapi Hebat_

* * *

 _ **RnR?**_

 _ **Pucoled, love**_


	2. Shit Day!

**SAKURA POV**

Kupandang kertas ujian semester ini , sial , aku dapat nilai 6 . huh , menyebalkan , andai aja aku mengikuti teman teman yang memakai kunci jawaban . Buku itu , er- dimana ya bukunya , ah ini dia, dibuku ini terdapat judul …

 _The book of witch ?_

* * *

 **THE BOOK OF WITCH**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HARUNO SAKURA X UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **WARNING: TYPO , ALUR KECEPATAN, OOC dll**

 **RATING: M (UNTUK AMAN)**

2

* * *

Halaman pertama terdapat simbol segitiga yang didalamnya terdapat lingkaran , aku tidak mengerti. Lalu kubuka halaman selanjutnya , kosong , selanjutnya juga begitu ,kosong. Aku mengernyitkan alis , kenapa kosong , setahuku tadi terdapat mantra

' _Letakkan telapak tanganmu di atas simbol itu_

Astaga , apa itu , suara siapa itu ? kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri sama sekali tidak ada orang, huh , kuhembuskan nafasku , kurasa aku bermasalah.

' _Aku serius , kau ingin mempelajari mantranya bukan? Lakukan yang kuperintah'_

"Siapa kau!? Tunjukan dirimu!" Ucapku lantang dan bergetar , jujur saja aku sedikit takut

 **BOFT**

Tiba tiba asap muncul dihadapanku , tidak lama asap itu hilang yang diganti dengan sosok pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan berkulit pucat. Bajunya yang berwarna hitam serta jubah hitamnya menambah aura kegelapan di dirinya .

"Ka-kau siapa?!" tanyaku heran , dia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban , brengsek aku di acuhkan. Pemuda itu berjalan mengelilingi ruanganku , lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku.

"Sai" ucapnya , oh sai , nama yang aneh . Aku mendengus dan mendudukkan diriku disofa .

"Oh , jadi bagaimana cara mempelajari mantranya ?" tanyaku langsung ke intinya

"sebelum mempelajari mantra , kau harus mengikuti syarat yang ada" ucap sai tajam

"Baiklah , aku setuju "

* * *

Suara pintu tertutup bergema , aku mengunci pintu lalu kualihkan pandanganku kedepan . Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi aneh aneh . Aku masuk kedalam lift , pintu akan segera tertutup tidak berlangsung lama pintu kembali terbuka , Pemuda itu masuk kedalam lift , disini hanya ada kami berdua , aku dan uchiha sasuke , shit. Ayolah , lama sekali lift ini berjalan , kulirik pemuda disamping dia sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau gadis mesum itu bukan?" tanyanya dengan seringai menyebalkan . Oh tidak , aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku , berdoa agar pemuda ini tidak macam macam.

"Diam kau" desisku , ia hanya terkekeh pelan , kulihat senyumannya yang sangat menawan itu ,ah apa yang kupikirkan

"Kau SMA ?" tanyanya , aku hanya memandangnya tajam .

"Haruno Sakura" gumamnya melihat name tag ku , demi kami-sama kenapa pemuda ini sangat cerewet . Aku mendengus , tetap mengacuhkannya adalah pilihan yang baik bagiku dan tiba tiba saja aku sudah didalam kurungan tangannya.

"Hei! Jangan mendiamkan aku " ucapnya tajam , oh tidak , jantungku berdegup ketika ia mengendus leherku .

 **TING**

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku bersyukur aku masih bisa selamat dalam keadaan sehat serta bugar eh tidak kurasa bugar tidak termasuk . Aku menyikut perutnya sehingga dia meringis , dengan kelengahannya aku berusaha lari sekencangnya agar pemuda itu tidak mengikutiku kembali kurasa aku sudah lebih dari dua kali memakai kekerasan fisik kepadanya , tapi lupakan saja.

* * *

Aku memasuki kelasku yang masih sepi tanpa basa basi aku langsung ke bangkuku , menatap langit lebih indah daripada mendengar gosipan murid , yah semenjak kejadian hari itu aku menjadi penyendiri satu persatu dari mereka mulai menatapku dengan pandangan jijik , HEI!- apa salahnya jika kita melihat seperti itu ? Oh , mungkin sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa salah satu dari mereka sudah mempraktekannya secara langsung ,dasar munafik. Aku menghela nafas , entah kenapa aku ingin menyusul sasori-nii di London .

"Ohaiyou Forehead " Sapa si pirang dengan kuncir tingginya. Oh , aku lupa bilang kalau hanya dia—Yamanaka Ino satu satunya yang masih berteman denganku .

"Ohaiyou"

"Hei ! Aku dengar Asuma sensei sedang cuti dan digantikan dengan sensei baru dan kau tahu siapa penggantinya ? Dia-" Belum sempat dia menjelaskan aku sudah memotongnya , yah sebenarnya itu kode bahwa aku sedang malas untuk berbicara.

"Terus?

"Kalau aku sedang berbicara jangan dipotong , namanya kalau tidak salah-" Ucapan ino lagi lagi terpotong karena kepala sekolah datang ke kelas , tunggu ? ada apa kepala sekolah ke kelas? Kulirik ino-pig , aku yakin dia sedang mengumpat didalam hati sabar ya pig hahaha gara gara kepala sekolah kau jadi tidak bisa mengoceh.

"Saya selaku kepala sekolah ingin memperkenalkan guru sementara yang akan menggantikan asuma sensei , silahkan masuk"

Huah , aku berani bertaruh kalau guru itu tidak jauh beda dengan kepala sekolah jiraiya , daripada buang waktu lebih baik aku membaca lanjutan novel semalam . Yah , isi cerita novel ini kurang lebih tentang detektif yang sedang mencari pelaku pembunuh orang tuanya .Oh tidak- pembunuh orang tua detektif itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri , tunggu kenapa kelas menjadi ricuh ? kuangkat kepalaku untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya dan well, tebak siapa ? dia Uchiha Sasuke ! dan sekarang dia tengah menatapku seraya menyerigai, shit ini hari tersial yang pernah ada dihidupku.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ujarnya dingin , eh kenapa dia menjadi dingin.

Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mengerjainya sedikit kalau dipikir pikir bagaimana reaksi satu kelas ketika guru baru ini terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya , PFT , tahan sakura jangan tertawa

' _ **Fallfroz'**_

Tidak ! kenapa tuan jiraiya yang terpleset suara tawa meledak , well suara ino yang mendominasi paling kencang—kurasa dia bahagia karena ucapannya yang terpotong tadi. Ck, misi gagal untuk membalas uchiha itu

 **TBOW-**

* * *

Aku mengaduk ngaduk milkshake strawberryku , jujur saja aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan ataupun minum , ino yang melihatku hanya mendengus yah aku tau seharusnya aku dan dia berbahagia mengingat hari ini ulang tahunnya Ino—pig.

"Oh ayolah forehead , kau membuatku stres" Ucap ino malas

"Gomen , aku hanya ada sedikit pikiran " Dia hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapanku

"Baiklah, aku ingin ke apartemen mu , ayo" ujarnya—tidak perintahnya , oh tidak ! jangan ke apartemenku disana berbahaya pig , andai kautahu

"Ta-tapi.. pig !

.

.

Kami telah sampai didepan pintu apartemenku , aku meliriknya takut takut, si pig ini tidak tau bahwa disana ada –

"Cepat buka , kaki ku pegal tau!"

"Kupikir kita tidak perlu –

 **CKLEK**

"AH! Sakura-chan, kenapa tidak masuk ? Oh ! Ada temanmu " Ucap sai , Aku yakin ino sedang terkejut batin bagaimana tidak di apartemenku ada pemuda asing .

"Sa-sakura? Dia siapa?" Tanya ino , matanya tidak berpaling dari sai dia menatap setiap inchi tubuh maupun wajahnnya

"Ah ! Ternyata nona mesum ini membawa pemuda asing ke apartemennya" Suara berat ini , ini suara si brengsek itu . Aku putar tubuhku kebelakang agar bisa melihat sosok itu dan –

 **DEG**

Wajahnya sangat dekat dihadapanku , bahkan aku bisa merakan deru nafasnya yang menerpa pipiku sialan ! jantungku kenapa !?

"Sakura ?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **UAH! MAAF KARENA TELAT UPDATE /bow/ Chapter 2 nya dirombak ulang makanya lambat xD dan Terimakasih banyak buat sarannya ^^**

* * *

 **Yuu** : Ah , makasih sarannya , ini alurnya masih kecepatan gak? Udah ^^

 **Dewazz:** Udah ^^

 **Dan-kun** : Makasih sudah review /bow/

 **Miuu** : Udah ^^

 **No one** : Hahaha :v maaf , ini udah di perbaiki

 **Kimm:** Iya , terimakasih udah nunggu xD ini udah diperbaiki :3

 **Guest:** Udah ^^

* * *

Thanks To:

* * *

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan,echaNM,Lvenge,Yuu,Dan-kun,Miuu,Dewazz,

Marry Ruka-Chan,Lvenge,No one,kimm,Lovely ShinyLany,Desta soo,Kurogawa Daichi,Guest.

+FAV+FOLLOW

 **Review?**


	3. Weird

**THE BOOK OF WITCH**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING: TYPO'S, GAJE, OOC**

 **3**

* * *

Sakura terkejut, ia gugup tentu saja tapi dengan cepat ia sembunyikan raut wajahnya di depan Sasuke. " apa?" Tanya Sakura, menantang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi, dan memberi tatapan tajam terhadap lawan bicara.

"Jadi, seperti ini kelakuanmu?" Terus terang, dan mengenai telak. Sakura mendengus, membuat si pria menaikkan alisnya.

"apa urusanmu?" Sakura membalas tak kalah kejam, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke terdiam, ia mundur beberapa langkah "terserah kau saja" gumam Sasuke pelan, lalu pergi beranjak dari tempat Sakura berada.

Sakura menatap punggung sasuke, lalu beralih menatap ke Ino yang sedang mematung di sana.

"masuk Ino" suara Sakura berubah menjadi tenang, ia masuk duluan ke dalam meninggalkan dua orang manusia di sana. Tersadar, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mengikuti Sakura sedangkan Sai terdiam menatap pintu Sasuke yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"kau juga" teriak Sakura dari dalam, Sai mengangguk lalu berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Ino yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menatap Sakura, lain halnya dengan Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memainkan kukunya. Sai yang baru masuk ikut duduk di samping Sakura yang berlawanan arah dengan Ino.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan?" Ino bertanya

"apa?" Sakura beranjak dari sofa ia pergi ke dapur, mengambil minuman untukk para tamunya.

Di ruang tamu yang tersisa hanya Sai dan Ino, si pria pucat - Sai menatap intens Ino membuat gadis pirang itu risih.

"hei, jaga matamu" Ino berteriak kesal kearah Sai, lalu mengibaskan rambut ekor kudanya.

Sai mengedip polos "kenapa?" Sai bertanya

"apanya kenapa?" Ino bertanya balik dengan kesal dan memutar bola matanya.

"aku suka menatapmu" Sai berucap tenang, ringan seperti kapas membuat Ino bersemu merah di pipinya. Ino berdecak kesal, lalu memposisikan duduk agar lebih nyaman

Sakura masuk ke ruang tamu dengan tiga gelas minuman, ia meletakkan dengan pelan lalu duduk kembali di sofa samping Sai.

"aku ingin muntah mendengarnya" ucap Sakura sarkatis, gadis itu mengambil handphonenya dan mengecek beberapa email yang masuk.

Ino mengangguk lalu meminum habis "dari mana kau dapat dia?"

"aku pungut" Sakura menjawab dengan cuek, matanya masih fokus ke handphone.

"Hei!" Sai berteriak tidak setuju.

"Apa? Aku betulkan, kau jatuh dari langit lalu aku mengambilnya" jelas Sakura.

Sai tersenyum kecut lalu kembali menatap Ino.

"aku tidak mengerti" Ino berucap.

"aku juga" Sai juga berucap.

"aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu" Ino menjawab malas, ia bergumam kecil lalu kembali meminum minumannya.

Sakura menyimpan handphonenya di saku, dan mengambil majalah yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

"yah, dia sedikit kurang waras hari ini" kata Sakura dengan raut datar.

Sai mengerucutkan bibirnya, dirinya selalu dihina.

"aku akan menginap malam ini" ucap Ino, suaranya bersemangat dengan tangan mengepal meninju udara.

Sakura menatap ino "tidak" ucapnya.

"Ayolah" Ino memelas, matanya menatap manis Sakura.

Sai tersenyum melihat tatapan Ino walau tatapannya bukan untuk Sai, "tentu" ujar Sai.

Sakura menggertakan gigi, "Sai" desis Sakura sebal.

Ino mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya, teman Sakuta satu ini selalu saja bisa mendapat apa yang ia mau membuat Sakura jengah, "baiklah" kata Sakura dengan pasrah.

Sai berteriak kegirangan, ino menatap sai dengan aneh, sedangkan Sakura mengeluarkan wajah datarnya, Sakura terlalu bad mood hari ini entah karena apa.

"aku akan ke supermarket" Sakura bangkit dari duduk, ia mengambil coat pastelnya yang panjang dan memakainya.

"belikan aku bir" ino berteriak ketika Sakura hendak membuka pintu.

"kita bahkan masih di bawah umur" ujar Sakura lalu membanting pintu dengan keras membuat Ino terkejut setengah mati.

* * *

Sakura mengambil beberapa ramen untuk makan malam , snack sebagai cemilan , lalu bir untuk pelengkap suasana. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, mencoba berfikir apa yang kurang. Ah, Sakura lupa biarkan saja, besok juga ingat.

Gadis guulali itu pergi ke tempt kasir berada lalu meletakkan barang barangnya di atas, penjaga kasir mengucap jumlah bayarannya setelah menghitung harga membuat Sakura mengangguk dan memberi beberapa lembar uang.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari supermarket, dan segera menuju apartemen. Sesampai di apartemen, para ibu tua bersama anaknya menyapa Sakura dengan ramah , Sakura membungkuk lalu tersenyum ramah. Di lobi, Sakura berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Sakura berhenti, mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama membuat gadis gulali itu merasakan aura canggung si sekitarnya.

"oh, sensei selamat malam" Sakura membungkuk lalu pergi berjalan, rasanya ia tak sanggup ditatap sepeeti itu oleh Senseinya sendiri.

"Sakura"

Sakura membalikkan badan, merasa terpanggil oleh pria itu. Ia menaikkan alisnya, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

"tidak" Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura lagi yang menatapnya dengan malas.

Sakura mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan ke ruangnya yang berada di ujung, menyebalkan memang harus berjalan sejauh itu.

OOO

Sakura membuka pintu, lalu meletakkan barang belanjaan di meja.

"aku pulang"

"Sakura! " Ino melambaikan tangannya, disamping ada Sai yang ikut menonton.

Ino berlari ke arah Sakura, lalu duduk di sofa. "kau membeli bir?" Ino bertanya setelah memeriksa barang belanjaan.

"Hum" sakura bergumam mengiyakan, ia duduk bersandar di hadapan Ino.

"kita bahkan masih di bawah umur" Ino mencibir mengikuti ucapan Sakura tadi, ia mengambil bantal kecil di sofa lalu memeluknya.

Sakura berdecak, "sudahlah, minum saja" ucap Sakura, ia mengambil kaleng bir dan membukanya menimbulkan suara khas dari minuman itu.

Sai duduk di samping ino, lalu ikut mengambil kaleng bir. "ini apa?" Tanya Sai.

"susu coklat" jawab Ino dan meneguk minumannya.

"tidak, tadi aku mendengar kalau itu bor" Sai berucap dengan nada anak anak

"bor? Kau saja yang makan" Sakura mengolok dan meminum habis kaleng birnya, setelah habis ia mengambil kaleng kedua birnya.

"aku rasa minum, bukan makan"

"diam saja kau, dan minum" Ino yang kesal berteriak dengan kesal.

Sai terdiam, lalu mencicip rasa minuman alkohol tersebut. "uhm" Sai bergumam, lalu kembali meneguk bir.

Saat ini sudah berpuluh kaleng yang ada di atas meja, Ino terus meracau tidak karuan sedangkan Sai semakin menjadi gila dengan menempel erat terhadap ino.

"minggir kau, bodoh" ino berucap kesal, ia mendorong kuat tubuh Sai yang memeluk dirinya.

Sai menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher ino, "tidak, tidak" Sai bergumam tidak jelas.

Sakura menatap bosan dengan mereka, lalu melemparkan bantal ke arah Sai "lepasin dia, bodoh" Sai tidak menjawab, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"aish, dasar" Sakura kembali meneguk kaleng birnya, lalu tergeletak di sofa begitu saja. Pintu berbunyi, sakura menggeram. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan ke arah pintu berada, sesekali jidatnya terantuk dengan dinding membuat Sakura mengumpat.

Sakura membuka pintu , "Sensei~ ah, ada apa?" Sakura berbicara, ia menggunakan nada umumnya seorang pemabuk. Sasuke mengernyit, ia berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara. "kau mabuk"

Gadis merah muda itu tertawa, ia menjatuhkan kepalnya didada bidang sasuke. Tersadar, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya "ah, maaf" Sakura masuk ke dalam, diikuti Sasuke yang berada di belakang.

"kalian gila" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, menatap sepasang manusia yang sedang bermesraan di depan matanya, tanpa pikir panjang ia duduk di sofa begitu saja.

"sensei~" Sakura memanggil, ia ikut duduk di samping Sasuke dan memberikannya sekaleng bir yang diterima sasuke.

"Sakura" pria itu memanggil Sakura, lagi mata emerald itu menjebaknya di dalam pesona khas gadis itu.

"ya?" Sakura balas menatap mata kelam itu, beberapa saat ia merasakan jantungnya berdentum tak karuan lalu ditepis Sakura dengan mengalihkan tatapan dari onyx mematikan itu, dia tidak suka dengan perasaan aneh ini.

"Tatap aku" Sasuke berujar menggunakan nada rendah, tangannya memegang pipi rahang Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku" suara Sasuke tercekat, ia seperti orang bodoh jika harus begini.

* * *

Tbc

 **WHAA (¤)/ SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP BERIKUT!**

 **LOVE, PUCOLED**


End file.
